1. Field of the Invention
A grille having multiple rotatable tines.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
In restaurants, large kitchens and the like, one method of cooking meat, poultry and seafood products is to grille the products. It is known that similar or dissimilar products can be placed on multiple spits. The food product is skewed on the spit.